Road conditions can often make driving on roads unsafe. In some cases, certain driving behaviors exhibited by a driver may increase the dangers posed by a driving condition. Additionally, it is often difficult for a driver to assess a proper means of traversing conditions affecting the vehicle. For example, the driver may not have sufficient experience with driving in icy conditions to determine a safe traveling speed for such conditions. In some cases, it may be beneficial to warn a driver that a driving behavior is inappropriate or dangerous.